


bitter/proud

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, aghhh thinking abt this makes me sad which is why this is like three words long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hajime smooths a hand over the grainy newspaper photo, gaze skimming the exuberant faces of Japan’s new cycle of athletes for the Olympics volleyball team. His smile is joint parts bitter and proud as his finger traces his best friend’s face.





	

"If it was up to me," Oikawa mutters, "I'd have chosen you, a thousand times over."

Hajime smooths a hand over the grainy newspaper photo, gaze skimming the exuberant faces of Japan’s new cycle of athletes for the Olympics volleyball team. His smile is joint parts bitter and proud as his finger traces his best friend’s face.

Oikawa leans his forehead against Hajime’s shoulder and whispers into his jacket, “It should be us together.”

_It should be._  “It is,” Hajime finds himself whispering back, voice too hoarse. “Next time I’m getting in. A-And we’re still partners, teammates or not.”

Oikawa glances up, eyes meeting Hajime’s own. They light up in realisation before he grins, knowing and wild. “Rivals?”

“Always, dumbass.” Hajime knocks their foreheads together.

 “…Don’t think this means I’ll go easy on you, Iwa-chan.”

“I’m counting on it.” And there is no greater satisfaction for Iwaizumi Hajime than kissing that arrogant smirk right off of Oikawa Tooru’s lips.


End file.
